Kayako Saeki
Kayako Saeki appeared in the 2000 movie called Ju-On The Curse. In both original Ju On film series as well as its American adaptation The Grudge series, Kayako is primarily portrayed as a housewife who was murdered by her husband after he discovered she had feelings for her son's teacher by reading her diary and thinking they had an affair. He later murdered their son Toshio Saeki because he had witnessed his mother's murder as well as his now-uncertain paternity. After her death, she and her son became vengeful spirits as their violent death triggered a horrifying curse revive them as Onryos. She killed her husband in revenge, causing him to become an evil spirit as well. This led to them killing anybody that set foot in the house they lived in. The curse would spread after more people were killed and became evil spirits. Powers and Abilities As an Onryö Kayako has numerous abilities that made a literally supernatural force, with the rage and sadness she had resulted her return as a powerful ghost who carry the titular Ju-On curse. Aside allowed her to track down and killing her victims, the curse gave her unusual abilities such as * Supernatural Speed: Being an Onryo, Kayako is inhumanly fast that no one can outrun her. * Supernatural Strength: Kayako is inhumanely strong as a ghost. The limit of her strength is unknown, but it's obvious that she can break the bones of her victim like a twig and easily tore human jaws off. * Hair Attack: Kayako's primary weapon is her hair. She used it to kill her husband after he killed her and she uses it to strangle, blind or bind others. In the game she is also revealed to stab her victims with her hair. * Killing Intent: Because of her frightening killing intent, most victims are paralyzed of fear when they see Kayako, making them unable to defend themselves. * Regeneration: In Sadako vs. Kayako, Kayako revealed to possessed this as she can reform her body in an instant after Sadako tear her body into bloody mess. * Teleportation: Seen in every movie when she haunts people who entered the house. She is capable of appearing out of everyplace possible (be it briefly as a vision or in her natural ghost form), like in The Grudge she appears in a bus window, she also appears at the foot of a stairwell to Susan Williams and then moments after appears at the top of the stairwell trying to get through a door; and in The Grudge 2 she appears in a photograph, which turns into a reality portal, with Kayako climbing out of the photograph. * Shapeshifting: Kayako possesses the ability to shapeshift into other forms, be it her former human form or shadow wraith-like form. Her human disguise usually her own former self as human or her late victims: i.e. she presumably assumes the form of Matthew Williams whom at that time already dead (if his appearance was not among apparations of her victims that occasionally appeared around the still-living victims) just before killing his sister Susan. * Possession: Kayako can possesses someone, usually to recreate the murders that gathered Ju On curse that turned Kayako into vengeful ghost herself in the first place. (ex. Trish Kimble in The Grudge 2.). Kayako's possession ability also take important role in Sadakaya's creation where her mixed essence with Sadako fell onto Yuri and possessed her completely in Sadako vs. Kayako, creating more powerful curse. * Reality Warping: Ghosts who carry Ju-On curse like Kayako can resort to warp reality around them for better ways in killing that only a few who knows that they were responsible for deaths that they caused. In The Grudge she drags Susan into her own bed, she pulls her into the Underworld and thus Susan totally disappears without trace. In The Grudge 2 she drags Miyuki into a mirror. Other feats that Kayako can perform through this power are: ** Illusions: Kayako can make others hear sounds that aren't there like Matthews' voice on the intercom of Susan's apartment to lure her. In The Grudge 2 she also makes every photograph in his darkroom resemble her face. She makes more illusions throughout the series (most of them are from her past). ** Technology Interference and Manipulation: In the house she sometimes make the lights switch. In The Grudge 2 she turns off the TV when Eason sees her on the TV. She also blacked out the card reader in The Grudge 3 so Dr. Sullivan couldn't escape her. This ability also allowed her to communicate through electronic devices, cassette records, cell phones etc. ** Curse Removal: In Sadako vs. Kayako, Kayako's spiritual powers can overpower other curse, which explained why when she tried to break one of Sadako's cursed tape, Sadako tried to stop her. ** Selective Invisibility: Kayako's ability to become invisible was very potent that she can choose to become invisible to anyone she choose: Those whom never inflicted not related with anyone whom inflicted by her curse cannot see her and thus will be spared. It explained why when Kayako chases Vanessa Cassidy whom ran toward the crowded street, none of the bystanders see the onryo nor being attacked on sight. * Reincarnation: In spite of being an Onryo, Kayako can reincarnate through taking over a mother's still developing fetus in her womb. In Sadako vs. Kayako, Kayako reincarnated into a more poweful onryo as result of freak accident where her essence accidently fused with Sadako's and Yuri. * Haunting: Due to Ju-On curse, Kayako can caused any area where she killed her victims haunted, but the primary area that she haunted was her home. When after her victims, apparations of her late victims would haunt them wherever they go, leaving them vulnerable. * Telepathy: Kayako can also perform telepathy, which may also used to psychologicaly confuse her victims further. Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Asian Creatures Category:Paranormal Beings Category:Females Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2000